


Some secrets are meant to be told

by superwholocked_reader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hufflepuff!PJ, M/M, Potions Class, Slytherin!Chris, Transfiguration (Harry Potter), hufflepuff!phil, slytherin!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked_reader/pseuds/superwholocked_reader
Summary: Dan and Phil have been rivals since third year, always fighting, always competing with one another. However, one potions class shall change their school life, as Professor Slughorn makes them brew Amortentia, the strongest love potion there is.





	

It was no mystery that Dan and Phil despised each other. In fact, everybody at Hogwarts knew, even most of the professors. Nobody knew the reason for their hatred towards one another though. It had just kind of started one day in third year. The boys had walked into the great hall, seperately, and shot death glares at each other. Some students said they were this generation’s Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy – enemies during their school years but happily married at 21. Others believed they had more of a Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald relationship – having been in love once and broken each other’s heart. There were many different rumors, none of which were confirmed to be true.  
However, all of this was about to change.

“Watch it, Lester”, snarled Dan Howell in the direction of the Hufflepuff who had just tripped infront of him, making him stumble and almost fall himself. Phil sneered at him, gathered up his books and quickly walked into the great hall.  
“You really shouldn’t be so harsh with him”, Dan’s friend Chris exclaimed.  
“C’mon, Chris, really? Now?”, asked Dan, exhaustion and annoyance evident in his voice. “First of all, it actually was his fault this time. And secondly, just because you’re dating the guy’s buddy doesn’t mean you have to be so protective over him. You don’t even know him that well, you’ve met him, like, twice.”  
“Geez, alright, calm down”, the other Slytherin said, raising his hands in defend. “It’s not like I’m asking you to be friends with him. What got your panties in a twist, anyway?”  
Dan sighed. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. It’s nothing, really.”  
Chris tilted his head, looking at his friend worriedly. “You know that you can tell me anything, right, Dan?”, he asked.  
“Yes, I know. Thank you, but please, just leave it. I’m just stressed”, Dan said.  
Chris eyed him up once more, then decided to give his friend a rest and said, “Alright, nevermind. Let’s just go to breakfast.”  
And the two sixth years made their way to the Slytherin table, Chris telling Dan animatedly about his last date with PJ. Dan, however, only registered half of what his best friend was takling about, as his brain was still occupied with the memories of jet black hair and sky blue eyes, and a lanky yet attractive body hidden beneath black and yellow robes.  
What he didn’t know was that the boy he was daydreaming about was staring at him from across the aisle between their tables. That was, until Phil’s best friend PJ thought it to be best to elbow him in the side to get his attention back.  
“Earth to Phil! Are you even listening to me?”, PJ complained.  
Phil’s head shot around, and, registering the annoyance in his friend’s eyes, he quickly exclaimed, “Yeah, of course, Peej!”  
“Oh yeah? Then what was I just talking about?”, PJ asked, raising his left eyebrow.  
“Uh, Chris?”, Phil guessed, as that was his friend’s favourite topic. He had had to listen to PJ rant on about how amazing, attractive, or annoying his boyfriend was countless times over the last two years that they had been dating.  
PJ pouted. “That was just a lucky guess”, he said. “Seriously, you need to stop staring at Howell, or it’ll come back to bite you. Half of Hogwarts already thinks the two of you are secrtetly screwing, and this is just giving them more of a reason to believe that!”  
“But he’s so pretty”, Phil whined, earning himself a smack on the back of his head.  
“Pull yourself together”, PJ hissed. “You have had that crush on him since third year. You either start acting on your feelings, or you stop complaining. Please, Phil, I just want what’s best for you. All this pining is going to drive you mad.” He smiled at his friend sadly, pulling him in for a one-armed side hug.  
“I know, I know. I’m sorry”, Phil sighed. “Come on, let’s go to Transfiguration.”

Dan wasn’t even sure why he continued to take Transfiguration after his OWLs. He supposed it was expected from him, having earned an E in his OWL exam, but it wasn’t exactly necessary for his future, as it was already clear that he, as the oldest son, would take over the family business, the pharmacy in Diagon Alley that his parents ran, one day. The only subjects he actually had to take were potions, which was also his best subject, and Herbology, but he had always liked using his wand, so he continued to take most of his other subjects as well.  
However, what he hadn’t expected when he entered the Transfiguration’s classroom, was Phil Lester, obviously having picked something up right infront of the door, now coming up to be face to face with Dan, their noses almost touching. Dan forgot how to breath for a second, just staring at the boy infront of him, oblivious to everything else that was happening. He didn’t know how much time had passed, but suddenly somebody behind him cleared their throat, making both him and Phil jump and blush.  
Dan shot around and looked at Professor Harper, who smirked smugly and said, “If you and Mister Lester would be so kind as to sit down, Mister Howell, that would be lovely.”  
“Right, yes, of course”, he mumbled and looked around, disappointedly noticing that Chris had sat next to PJ, so he sat down next to a pretty blonde Ravenclaw, whose name he remembered to be Louise. He had worked with her on a potions project a couple of years back, but otherwise they hadn’t interacted much.  
“Hi, you’re Dan, right?”, she whispered and smiled at him. Dan nodded, smiling back, but didn’t say anthing. She really was pretty – not that he would care much, he was as straight as his hair in the morning.  
Then, Professor Harper started talking again, this time from the front of the classroom. “Class, please work with your neighbour on this. As you all know, in sixth year you start learning transfigurations on the human body. Now, I know this is going to be hard, as it is your first time attempting something this big, but please work patiently and determined. I want you to try and colour the hair of the person you are working with another colour, any colour, but it has to be bright. Alright, begin. The instructions on how to do this are on page 27 of your textbook, if you have any extra questions just raise your hand and I will come to you.”  
With that he sat down behind his desk and began grading some papers which appeared to be homework essays.  
Louise turned her chair around so that she was facing Dan.  
“Okay, partner”, she chirped cheerfully. “I know you are great at this. So, come on, show me what you got.” The happy Ravenclaw winked playfully and Dan laughed.  
“I’m not actually that good, y’know; I’m average, at best. The rest of our year just happens to think I’m some kind of whizz kid”, he said, grinning.  
“Oh, shut up, you”, Louise smiled. “Just get to it.”  
Dan chuckled. He liked this girl.  
“Alright, just, please don’t get angry if I mess up”, he said.  
“I completely trust you, Dan Howell”, Louise closed her eyes and opened her arms.  
Dan barked out a laugh and said “Do you trust me, Rose?”, continuing the Titanic reference Louise was making. Then he pulled his wand out of his robes and pointed it at her, mirroring the intstructions in the book. Looking at the page again, he muttered the spell that was necessary for the task, and indeed, the tips of Louise’s hair turned a bright pink. She opened her eyes and pulled a small mirror out of her robe pocked. When she saw her reflection she laughed out in glee. “Oh, thank you, Dan! I love it!”, she grinned and threw her arms around him.  
“Okay, okay, now you”, he said, not entirely sure what to do with the girl hugging him.  
Louise pulled back and mustered the page again. Then she pointed her wand at Dan, pulled a concentrated face and said the enchnatment, which resultet in Dan’s scalp tingling. His hair, however, remained brown. Louise’s shoulders sank a bit, but she kept her smile. She sheepishly looked at Professor Harper, and when seeing that he was distracted leaned towards Dan and asked, “So, what’s going on between you and Phil Lester?”  
Dan choked, and started coughing. Once he calmed down he stared at Louise in bewilderment.  
“What the hell, Lou?? Nothing! Why would you even ask that?”, he exclaimed while glaring.  
“Oh, come on! Everybody knows you two fancy each other. All that rivalry’s gotta mean something”, she said, still keeping the consistent smile on her face.  
“Please don’t intrude into my personal affairs, Louise”, Dan said sternly.  
“Alright, I’m sorry”, Louise muttered, turning away. Her ever present smile had vanished.  
Great, now Dan felt bad for hurting her feelings.  
“Hey, listen, I’m sorry, okay?”, he said. “I just really don’t want to talk about it.”

When Phil had heard his name being mentioned by his friend Louise, who was working with Dan, he had listened up, but Dan’s strongly repulsive reaction to Lou implying something might be between them hadn’t surprised him. It had been like this since that day in third year. So he had stopped listening and continued concentrating on magically dying Carrie’s long curls.  
Now, he was heading to the dungons, where his next class, Potions, would be taking place. PJ had run off somewhere with Chris, probably to snog him senseless, so he was alone. He reached the classrom before any other student, as usual, and Professor Slughorn had left the door open for him, so he could already go to his seat and prepare for the lesson, as usual.  
However, when he looked at the blackboard his heart almost leaped out of his chest. Amortentia??! He had known it had to come someday in sixth year, but still. He was so scared. If he had to describe the smell the potion had for him, everybody would know of his love for Dan. Phil was so nervous, he didn’t even notice the other students beginning to trail into the classroom.  
Dan entered to potions classroom with Chris and PJ, sitting down infront of them, only noticing who was now sitting next to him when he had already sat down. Then Slughorn entered the room, so it was impossible to stand up and sit somewhere else, anywhere but next to Phil.  
“Well, good morning, class. As you can all see, today you will attempt to brew Amortentia. Can anybody explain what exactly Amortentia is?”, the old pot bellied man spoke.  
Phil reluctantly raised his arm, accidentally hitting Dan, who had also began to raise his hand, in the shoulder during the process.  
“Ah, yes! Mister Lester?”, Slughorn looked at Phil expectantly.  
“Well”, Phil began to explain, “Amortentia is a love potion. In fact, it is the strongest love potion ever invented by wizards. However, the person who drinks it doesn’t actually fall in love, as true love can’t be produced by magic, but tends to develop an obsessive behaviour over the person who gave it to them. Also, it smells of whatever the person smelling it loves most.”  
“Perfect answer, Mister Lester. Five points to Hufflepuff”, Slughorn smiled. “Alright, you will work in teams of two. Whoever completes this task the best earns twenty points for the house of each team member. You have two hours. Good luck, ladies and gentlemen!”  
Phil turned to Dan. “So, I guess we will work together then?”, he squeaked.  
Dan just nodded, not uttering a single word. He handed Phil half of the ingredients needed for the potion and kept the others to himself. Phil noticed that he had given him the easiest tasks, but he didn’t complain. At least they were acting like civilized humans.  
At the end of the lesson, to nobody’s surprise, Dan and Phil’s potion was the best. Dan was always the best at potions, had been since first year.  
Slughorn sniffed at their potion jsut for a second, and declared them the winners, earning both, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, twenty points. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws groaned while Dan and Phil’s housemates grinned and cheered. Phil almost thought he would get out of this alive, but the Professor Slughorn said, “Now, boys, as your potion is almost perfect, woud you please share its smell with the rest of the class?”  
Dan chuckled. “Well, there’s the dirt of the Quidditch pitch, of course, and Malteser chocolate. The last thing I’m not quite sure about though, I think it’s raspberries.”  
“Thank you, Mister Howell. What about you, Mister Lester?”  
Phil’s eyes grew in shock, he could feel the whole class staring at him. He looked to PJ in panic. PJ smiled at him reassuringly and nodded. Then Phil remembered what he had said at breakfast and took a deep breath, before saying, “Um, I smell chocolate, and grass, and something that I think might be ... mud?” He hoped he hadn’t made it too obvious that he smelled Dan. He wanted to say something else. Then, however, he hesitated. Had Dan just said ...? No. That couldn’t be. He stared at Dan and quitely asked, “Raspberries?” Dan looked back down at him, then realization dawned upon his face and he slapped his hand over his mouth.  
Everybody in the entirety of Hogwarts knew that Phil used raspberry shower gel, as his mum had once accidentally send him the wrong shower gel and he had grown attached to the fruity smell.  
Dan slowly took his hand off his mouth and said, “I’m so sorry!”  
Phil looked around the classroom. By now everyone seemed to have pieced together the situation.  
Phil leaned towards Dan and quietly hissed, “We both wanted to keep it a secret, Dan. Why did you say that?”  
“Oh my god, Phil, fuck, I’m so fucking sorry!”, Dan exclaimed. “I didn’t think!”  
Phil looked at him, and when seeing his boyfriend like this, cowering together, fear in his eyes, his heart melted. “It’s alright”, he said. “I forgive you.”  
Then, of course, Chris had to ruin the moment. “Hold up”, he said. “Are you two dating??”  
Dan looked around, only now registering the stares they were receiving, and sighed. “Um, yes?”, he said.

The whole of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry knew of Dan and Phil being together by dinner that same day. Phil didn’t really know what he had expected, but, being seated at the Hufflepuff table that evening, PJ to his left and Dan to his right, he was actually kind of happy that he could finally act on his feelings and show his relationship. Of course Chris and PJ were a bit annoyed with them for not telling them, but they weren’t really surprised when Dan and Phil told them that they had been together since they were thirteen. All in all, it was very positive that Dan had accidentally been the clumsy one for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I know a lot of that probably didn't make sense, sorry for that. I wrote that one shot at 3 am after a very long day, but I had the Inspiration, and I think the outcome is quite funny, don't you? :)  
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'm always happy when someone leaves a feedback!


End file.
